Lessons of the Heart
by Urebriviel
Summary: Maewyn an ordinary elf, though she has to marry Prince Legolas her arch rival. She abruptly meets Haldir of Lothlorien, things change. In a flurry of mixed emotions Maewyn battles to settle her heart, but at what consequences?
1. Prologue

This story is a combined effort of Urebriviel and Belle Bing. If you like this story, check out some of our other stuff. Please read and review, and all flames will be used to cook our dinner. We do not own Lord of the Rings, nor do we make any money off it. The song/poem featured in this chapter entitled "Lessons of the Heart" belongs to Urebriviel. It came out of her consciousness, and it is the only part of this story that belongs to either of us, so please do not use the lyrics without her permission.  
  
*~*Belle Bing and Urebriviel*~*  
  
As the mother looked at her child, she smiled. It had been a long nine-hour labour and the result; well the result was a beautiful girl. A beautiful green-eyed elf.  
  
The mother was weakened, and the after effects of the labour should have been wearing out by now, but they weren't. At the time however, the mother didn't care. She was now a parent.  
  
The mother continued to look at her daughter as her husband walked into the room. Lifting up her head, the women gazed into the grey eyes of her husband.  
  
"It's a girl." She whispered, too weak to speak any louder.  
  
The man lovingly smiled at his wife. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"What shall we call her?" He asked.  
  
"Maewyn."  
  
"Then Maewyn it is." The man gently scooped his daughter out of his wife's arms.  
  
"Hello Maewyn, my beautiful elf." He whispered to the sleeping child.  
  
The baby slowly opened her emerald green eyes and gazed into the eyes of her father. She scrunched up her face and went red.  
  
The male elf instantly paled, and quickly handed the baby over to his wife.  
  
"I think she's going to cry. Here you take her." The man offered as the child let out a wail.  
  
His wife shook her head.  
  
"No, you have to learn." She insisted.  
  
"But," the man said over the baby's crying.  
  
"No. It will be all right. You look after her."  
  
"But I don't know how."  
  
"You'll learn."  
  
The man looked down at his daughter and gently rocked her. It didn't work. The man gently bobbed up and down. It didn't work. The baby continued to cry.  
  
The man looked to his wife unsure of what to do.  
  
"What do I do?" he asked.  
  
"Think." She replied.  
  
The man stood thinking while the baby kept on crying. Suddenly a thought came to him. He looked down at his daughter again, and whilst rocking her he began to sing.  
  
The trees will grow, upon the earth.  
  
The river will flow down a hill.  
  
Into a valley into our heart this is where we will meet.  
  
This is where we will never part. This is the beginning, this is the start  
  
The man continued to sing making up words to his song.  
  
The valley thou is the beginning. But we will last till the end.  
  
For I am only learning. Lessons of time. Lessons of love. Lessons of the heart.  
  
Will it last till the end? Will it survive? For all I now know is a moment. A moment when you were mine.  
  
The man then looked down at his daughter. Maewyn was sound asleep. He looked at his wife contently.  
  
"Why not spend some time with her?" She suggested.  
  
He looked at her concernedly. "Will you be all right?" He asked.  
  
"Go and spend some time with her." She pressed.  
  
Her husband nodded slightly as he left her side.  
  
Knowing that she would not last the night, she gave them this one moment of happiness.  
  
"Everything happens for a reason and you cannot change that. Namárië." She whispered to herself as she felt her life begin to fade. She was haemorrhaging. She was going to pass over and she was glad her husband now had one to live for. 


	2. Chapter two

Just before we get the formalities out of the way, permit us to have a little whinge. Thank you to all who reviewed, we really appreciate it, and it makes us happy to know that you are enjoying our story, but there was one thing we were not happy with.  
  
Just as suggested, we took the 'copyright' out of our first chapter, after reading the chapter again; we agreed that it disrupted the flow of the story. However, the comment made in a review telling us 'not to put authors notes in the middle of our story although we haven't done it yet' (I know that's not a direct quote), was totally uncalled for. We haven't done it as mentioned in the review, and when looking at our other stories, only one of Belle Bing's that had two words ('A/N: How convenient'), and it was used in the appropriate context. (If I hadn't had the note, someone would've pointed it out in a review.)  
  
Okay, that's our rant over, and we just want to say that we don't mean this as an insult to the person who left the review, as we are grateful they did, we would just prefer it if they left reviews and constructive criticism (we welcome that too), that was more relevant to the topic.  
  
So, if there are any of you left reading this, please read and review, and all flames will be used to cook our dinners. ENJOY!  
  
~*~Belle Bing and Urebriviel~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Many long years passed since the death of the lord's beloved wife. He now had his daughter to look after, but he knew his will to live would not last, for he was postponing his death from a broken heart.  
  
Maewyn, his daughter, grew to be a woman admired by many, for she had a beauty that was rare, and rivalled by that of only the fair Evenstar.  
  
But she did not always behave like a lady.  
  
Being a lady of Rivendell, she grew to be great friends with Lord Elrond's children, twins Elladan and Elrohir, his beloved daughter Arwen, and foster son Estel.  
  
But as aforementioned, she did not always behave like a lady.  
  
Disguised as a male, she would often take trips into the forest where she, Elladan, Elrohir, and Estel practiced swordplay. The three males and Arwen, kept her new identity secret and named their friend Seldo.* They taught her how to fight, and Estel, who was closest to her, taught hand-to-hand combat, although the twins often made a mockery of his attempts, saying they knew not of any orc who drop their weapons in favour of a fist fight.  
  
When they were not practicing swordplay, Maewyn would spend her time with Arwen learning to be a lady.  
  
Her father knew nothing of her secret identity.  
  
Knowing he was soon going to die, he attempted to arrange a perfect husband for his precious Maewyn. He met many suitors, but he always came to the same conclusion. No one was right for his daughter. But still, he continued to search.  
  
And one day, he found the perfect candidate.  
  
It was Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood. His wife's original home.  
  
Prince Legolas seemed the perfect choice. He was intelligent, handsome, a great archer, and he was also a prince. Legolas had everything needed to supply Maewyn with a wonderful life after his passing.  
  
So her father arranged the betrothal in secret. King Thranduil, Legolas's father, agreed happily to the arrangement, due to knowing the lord and his daughter so well. But both fathers overlooked one fact, Legolas and Maewyn despised one another.  
  
Yes, the duo had met before. Legolas had visited Rivendell many times and whenever he did, he would not only tease and torment Maewyn; he would steal one of her best friends away from her. Estel.  
  
Arranging a meeting between the two was a problem though. How was her father to keep Maewyn away long enough for Legolas to arrive? This problem was soon solved when Estel suggested taking her riding the day of Legolas's arrival.  
  
Estel and Arwen both knew of Maewyn's father's plan, and were determined to see that their friend was happy. Upon knowing the chosen elf, they both were not only surprised; they were shocked, knowing the volatile nature of Legolas and Maewyn's past meetings. Estel and Arwen made a pact to make sure the couple at least liked one another before they were married.  
  
True to Estel's word, he took Maewyn out riding on the day of Legolas's arrival.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
We know that was a short chapter, but there are plenty more coming.  
  
* "Seldo" is Elvish for "boy" and just so you don't get confused in the next chapter where Maewyn is referred to as "Seldo", they are the same person, but Maewyn is called "Seldo" when she is masquerading as a man.  
  
~*~Urebriviel and Belle Bing~*~ 


	3. Chapter three

Due to a misunderstanding, my co-author Urebriviel posted the unedited chapter by mistake, so I have gone through and fixed the mistakes up. Sorry for the inconvenience, I hope that this sheds a little more light on the situation, and makes the story a little easier to read.  
  
~*~Belle Bing~*~  
  
Thank you, thank you, thank you to all who have reviewed! We love it!  
  
No whinging this chapter, but a whole lot of thank you's.  
  
Lady of Legolas, Black Stardust, Crystal, Issa, Zen Zen, Ethereal, Erica Palad, Chatelaine, and Audrey- Thank you to you all who reviewed, and please keep on reviewing!  
  
Okay, so we posted all the disclaimers at the top of chapter one, and I'm too lazy to write them again (  
  
Please read and review, and all flames will be used to cook our dinners!  
  
~*~Belle Bing and Urebriviel~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Maewyn sat comfortably atop her black stallion, Raumo. Estel seemed quieter then usual. He was usually talking of his twin brother's antics, but today he hadn't spoken a word, besides offering to ride with Maewyn. Maewyn eyed Estel. Turning, she noted the distance from Rivendell. Pulling her horse to a stop, she dismounted and made her way behind a tree.  
  
Estel waited patiently as Maewyn changed into the worn brown breaches and tunic, which she had worn beneath her gown.  
  
Maewyn gathered her clothes and placed them in her saddlebag. Then, she tied her hair into the favoured style of the male elves of Rivendell. Estel looked to her as she trotted towards him on her horse. Maewyn was gone, replaced by Seldo.  
  
"Greetings." Estel said with a wry smile. "I seem to have misplaced Maewyn. Have you seen her, your Lordship?" He teased.  
  
"I have never heard of the women of which you speak, Estel." Maewyn said in a voice deeper then her own.  
  
"Oh Seldo, you never cease to amaze me." Estel teased. "Come let us be off."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Haldir once again reigned in his over zealous stallion. The horse had been a gift, well, more of an incentive really, to get him to each elvish kingdom faster. He had been to all others, he only had Rivendell left now, but there was still a good three hours ride til he reached the realm of Elrond.  
  
Sighing, he thought of Galadriel's news and wished that he hadn't been nominated to be the messenger. He was recognisable enough for the leaders of each realm to take the news seriously, but he wasn't well known enough for them to include him in any decision-making. Perhaps Lord Elrond would include him. After all, he had delivered countless messages from the Lady of the Wood before, and Elrond knew him better than any of the other Elven leaders.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"That hurt!" Maewyn cried indignantly as Estel landed a blow on her arm. They were once again practising hand-to-hand combat, which Estel had been teaching her for a while now.  
  
"What do you expect me to do?" Estel asked, "If you were really attacked, your foe is not going to go easy on you."  
  
Maewyn rubbed the sore spot.  
  
"I suppose, but that doesn't mean you have to hit me hard, what's my father going to think? I go out for a leisurely ride with my best friend, and I come back all bruised. He'll think you're beating me up for fun."  
  
Estel grinned. "Isn't that exactly what we are doing?"  
  
Maewyn caught Estel off guard and hit him back.  
  
"No." She replied firmly, "You're supposed to be preparing me in case I get caught by surprise by some unknown attacker."  
  
"Speaking of unknown attackers," A voice rang over the clearing, "Did you know your horse is gone?"  
  
Maewyn and Estel spun around. Estel recognised the stranger immediately.  
  
"Haldir." He greeted the elf. Haldir smiled in return.  
  
"Hello Estel, it's nice to see you again. And who is this young elf with you?" For a second, Estel did not know whom Haldir was talking of until he remembered Maewyn in costume behind him.  
  
"Oh, this is Seldo. He's a friend of mine."  
  
"Greetings." Maewyn said shyly, remembering to lower her voice. Unfortunately, she was also blushing like mad, because she thought Haldir to be absolutely beautiful. She lowered her head, hoping no one would notice it. Haldir started speaking again, and Estel nudged her before she realised Haldir was addressing her.  
  
".Would you like to ride with us?" Maewyn smiled graciously.  
  
"Thank you for your kind offer, but Estel here can take me home."  
  
"Well, at least let us escort you." Maewyn was going to accept the offer when she glanced up at the sky. It was a lot darker than it should have been.  
  
"Estel!" She cried, "I am late." Quickly, they mounted Estel's horse. "I am going to have to turn that offer down," She smiled, "I am very late for an important function. Estel and I must take a quicker route."  
  
"Well perhaps you can guide us on this faster path, for I too need to reach Rivendell soon."  
  
"I'm sorry." Maewyn said before racing off, "The path is perilous for those who have not travelled it before." Haldir watched the two take off. He got a strange feeling about Seldo, but he did not know why.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Quickly making their way back to Rivendell, Maewyn gasped.  
  
"Estel!" She exclaimed, "My dress was in Raumo's saddle bag. What am I going to do now?" Estel pulled the horse to a halt and thought about it for a moment.  
  
"I shall leave you with Arwen." He decided. "Surely she would have a dress to lend to you." Maewyn agreed with this idea and soon they were off again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So what do you think of Haldir?" Estel asked when they slowed to a trot. "You seemed quite different in his presence."  
  
"Yes," Maewyn conceded, "I like him very much."  
  
"Even with his blonde hair?" Estel teased.  
  
"Just because he has blonde hair does not make him like that stupid oaf Legolas." Maewyn snapped.  
  
"Mae!" Estel cried in his defence, using his best friend's nickname, "Legolas is my friend, does that make me a stupid oaf?" Maewyn seemed to contemplate this for a moment.  
  
"Yes." She said good-humouredly. Estel laughed.  
  
"Well milady, it looks like this is your stop." He said, pulling his horse to a stop in front of Arwen's abode. "Good luck." Maewyn smiled and let herself in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Arwen?" She called, and her friend came immediately.  
  
"Oh Mae!" She exclaimed upon seeing her friend in breeches and a tunic. "What did my brothers do to your dress?" Arwen knew about Maewyn's secret identity, but also knew that Maewyn always made sure that she returned to Rivendell looking like a lady.  
  
"Your brothers did nothing." Maewyn explained. "My horse ran away with my dress in its saddle bag."  
  
"Well, come." Arwen said, "You shall borrow one of mine. And we must do something about that hair."  
  
A short while later, Maewyn was back to looking like a proper lady. Quietly she slipped out of Arwen's room, and ran quickly across the courtyard. When she was running, she bumped into someone.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry." She said before running off again. Unbeknownst to her however, that certain person was Haldir. And as he watched her run off, he couldn't help but think that there was something familiar about her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Again, we'd like to take a moment to remind you that Seldo is Maewyn, just to make sure no one is confused. Also, "Raumo" is "thunder" in Elvish.  
  
I'd also like to explain, that Maewyn does not hate all blonde haired elves, merely Legolas. Estel was just bringing the fact that both Legolas and Haldir have blonde hair to tease Maewyn. The reason she calls Estel a "stupid oaf" is because she's teasing him in turn. The "stupid oaf" remark was just in fun.  
  
~*~Urebriviel and Belle Bing~*~ 


	4. Chapter four

As I mentioned in the previous chapter, the chapter four that used to be up was the unedited version that I had not had a chance to look over. And, you'll also notice that we concurred with you on some of your reviews, (like Legolas being able to stop Maewyn attacking) and fixed the plot inconsistencies, so hopefully, you'll enjoy this version more. Thank you to all who read and reviewed. We appreciate it. All flames will be used to cook our dinners.  
  
~*~Belle Bing and Urebriviel~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Maewyn made her way towards her home, clad in one of Arwen's dresses. The dress she wore was not only beautiful; but unbeknownst to her it suited her perfectly.  
  
Maewyn fiddled with a strand of her deep burgundy hair as she entered her house. She walked through the entrance, and turned to hear sounds echoing from the back of her home. She straightened her dress, made sure her hair looked at least half-decent, and then she walked towards the voices.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas was shocked beyond belief as a fiery red headed beauty walked into the room.  
  
'No, this cannot be.' He thought to himself upon glancing at Maewyn. "Maewyn." He softly whispered.  
  
He continued to stare at her as she walked towards her father and placed a kiss on his cheek.  
  
This woman could not be the woman which he was supposed to marry. This couldn't have been the red headed woman, which he had not seen for over two hundred years. No, the woman before him was beautiful and seemingly sweet natured, not the aggressive she-elf he had known and despised. Legolas tried to speak but a resounding yell brought him out of his reverie.  
  
"Where have you been child?" Her father demanded.  
  
"I told you, Estel and myself went out riding."  
  
"That's not the point. I told you this morning when you left, be home at noon. And you come home at sunset."  
  
"We lost track of time Ada." Maewyn explained.  
  
"Lost track of time? I adequately told you, this day was important to me and you disobeyed me. How dare you!"  
  
"Excuse me, Ada, but if this day is so important to you, then why do you need me here?" She remarked smugly.  
  
"Why do I need your presence here? This is not only a meeting for me, it is a meeting for you as well."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why? It's the day you are to meet your future husband."  
  
"What?" Maewyn gaped.  
  
"You've been keeping him waiting, my dear."  
  
"Kept who waiting?" She asked stunned.  
  
"Why the Prince of course."  
  
"What do you mean, Prince? The only prince I know is that stuck-up half- witted scum of a low life called Lego..." she instantly stopped, hearing a slight cough. Turning she meet the eyes of none other than King Thranduil.  
  
"Oh hello your Highness." She muttered clearly embarrassed.  
  
"Why hello, Lady Maewyn." The King replied.  
  
Maewyn turned the rest of the way around slowly, and was met by the deep blue eyes of Legolas.  
  
"Oh." She softly whispered.  
  
"Maewyn, it's a honour to finally see you again." Legolas said standing up and striding towards her, where he bent down and placed a kiss on her hand.  
  
Maewyn was shocked. Why would she want to marry Legolas? Why he was first grade scum. But as she looked into Legolas eyes, she noted a change, though she dare not ponder her thoughts. She turned to her father and was going to say something, when suddenly no words came to her mouth.  
  
Her father took her stunned silence as a welcome sign. He ignored all the warning signs and walked over to Thranduil. He placed a friendly hand on his shoulder and boomed,  
  
"You see, I told you she would agree." Smiling, he walked out with and equally excited Thranduil.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Maewyn and Legolas were now alone in a room together, and the last time they had been alone like this, well, it didn't end well for either of them.  
  
Legolas nervously rubbed his jaw at the memory.  
  
Maewyn instantly snatched her hand back as soon as the king and her father had left.  
  
Glaring at Legolas, she approached him and grabbed his shirt threateningly.  
  
"How could you?" She challenged. Shoving her back Legolas shrugged conceitedly.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"As if you do not know. I don't want to marry you, I never have and I never will. And you dare to even ask my hand? I knew you were cunning Legolas, but I didn't think you'd pull a stunt like this." She accused.  
  
"Maewyn, this betrothal was not of my knowledge until yesterday." Legolas tried to explain, now remembering Maewyn's lethal temper from previous visits.  
  
"You expect me to believe that?" She demanded angrily, approaching him again.  
  
"Well, yes I do. But don't you see, we cannot change the details now. We are going to have to marry." Legolas concluded, but whether he regretted that fact or not, was unclear.  
  
"That's what you think." Maewyn trailed off, anger levels on the rise.  
  
"No, that is what I know. And do you know what?" Legolas said tauntingly,  
  
"What is that?" She snapped.  
  
"I don't want anything to change." He replied firmly, but self-righteously.  
  
"What?" Maewyn yelled.  
  
"That's right, you heard me correctly. I am going to marry you, Maewyn."  
  
"HOW DARE YOU?" Maewyn screamed pushing Legolas into a wall, sending Legolas into defence mode. Drawing out his Elven blade, he pushed Maewyn away and waved the dagger in front of her threateningly. Maewyn reacted in a flash. Pulling her knife from it's home, she was advancing towards Legolas when a hand clamped hold of hers.  
  
Maewyn viciously turned and met the grey eyes of Estel.  
  
"Maewyn, what are you doing?" He asked furiously, pulling her arm back and taking her knife off her.  
  
"Doing what I should have done a long time ago." She replied.  
  
"Legolas, what have you done?" Estel turned to the Legolas, displaying that he wasn't taking sides.  
  
"T'is not me who has done anything, t'was Maewyn."  
  
Maewyn, who was currently glaring at Estel, turned abruptly to Legolas.  
  
"YOU!" She yelled as she sprung towards him, only to be caught by Estel who held her back.  
  
"Remember what I said." Legolas said as he smiled and walked out of her house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Maewyn was beyond rage as Estel let her go, she needed to get away and the only place she could think to ease her anger, was the river. So walking to the river she sat and pondered her thoughts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Maewyn sat down on a bridge and took off her shoes. She pulled up her dress and let her toes dance across the water, creating ripples that spread and grew, until they washed up on the bank of the river. She contemplated the events that had just occurred and sighed. Did her father really want her to marry where there was no love?  
  
Had Maewyn been paying more attention, she would have heard the Lorien elf sit beside her, but it wasn't until he spoke that Maewyn registered his presence.  
  
"We meet again, fair maiden." Maewyn, remembering that he knew nothing of the fact the she was Seldo, looked confused.  
  
"We do, good sir?"  
  
Haldir smiled. "You were the elf I bumped into earlier, correct? You do have the same flaming red locks."  
  
Maewyn fingered her long hair. "I am sorry about that, I was in quite a rush."  
  
"It's okay." Haldir said, "But you did not leave any time for introductions. I am Haldir of Lothlórien."  
  
"I am Maewyn of Rivendell." She replied.  
  
"Well, Maewyn of Rivendell, what brings you out to these parts?"  
  
Maewyn sighed. "I do not wish to trouble you with my petty problems."  
  
"I do not mind listening," Haldir offered, "Sometimes it helps to talk about your problems."  
  
"I don't know," Maewyn said hesitantly, before giving in. "My father has arranged a marriage for me, but I do not wish to wed this elf. To say I have never gotten along with him would be putting it in the nicest of terms." Haldir watched concernedly as tears welled up in Maewyn's jade eyes.  
  
"Who is this young elf?" He prompted gently.  
  
"Prince Legolas of Mirkwood." Maewyn sobbed. "He's spoilt, and pompous and cares only for himself." Haldir was going to say something to soothe the young elf when a messenger appeared.  
  
"Haldir, sir?" The elf tentatively stepped closer, "Lord Elrond wishes to speak with you."  
  
Haldir was conflicted. He couldn't leave this elf out here alone, but then again, this council with Elrond might have been the opportunity he was waiting for.  
  
"I'll be there in a minute." He told the elf. Then he got up and offered a hand to Maewyn. "Would you like me to escort me back to your room?" He asked.  
  
"No, you can escort me to Evenstar's rooms though, for I wish to speak with her."  
  
"Very well." He said, and together, they strolled back into Rivendell, a bond of friendship already forming between them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* 


	5. Chapter five

And now, the last of the re-edited chapters. do you like it more? We certainly do. Anyway, please read and review, and all flames will be used to cook our dinner. We can't be bothered to write the disclaimers, so read the first chapter for that! Thank you to all those wonderful people who reviewed, and those who reviewed honestly, even though your review may not have been the most positive, at least you've taken the time to read our creation, and we appreciate it. So, sit back and enjoy, the fifth chapter of "Lessons of the Heart."  
  
~*~Belle Bing and Urebriviel~*~  
  
Estel followed Legolas after he had let Maewyn go. Legolas seemed in a daze as Estel approached him.  
  
"Legolas," Estel whispered, as he cautiously approached the elf.  
  
Legolas stayed silent as he continued to stare off in the distance. At that moment, Legolas was looking at the river and watched as someone approached Maewyn. Anger seared in him, but he ignored it. He was slightly confused with this new feeling, was this hatred directed at Maewyn or the new elf?  
  
He turned to face Estel.  
  
Estel was taken aback to see the usually high-spirited Legolas in this state. Legolas's eyes seemed cold, and pain washed over his features.  
  
"What happened Legolas?" Estel asked.  
  
"Nothing important." Legolas replied.  
  
"Something important must have happened to make you like this. What happened?" Estel pressed.  
  
Legolas ignored the man, as memories of his last time in Rivendell with Maewyn invaded his thoughts.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas slowly followed the young female elf. She was lost in thought, and Legolas took this to his advantage. Firing an arrow towards a tree ahead of Maewyn, Legolas let out an ear-piecing scream as he fell to the ground holding an arrow to his side. Maewyn was startled out of her reverie as an arrow whizzed past her. She turned to see Legolas falling with an arrow protruding from his side.  
  
Panic gripped the young elf as she dashed towards Legolas.  
  
"What happened, who did this?" She said experiencing a new emotion, regret. Even though she hated him with a passion, was it fair that he may die like this?  
  
"There were. orcs following you. I tried to stop .them." Legolas whispered as he let out small breaths. "I'm sorry." He finished.  
  
"No, you should not be sorry, this is all my fault. I should never have had that argument with you earlier. I'm sorry. How can I make it up to you?" She pleaded as tears started to run down her cheeks. Why did he try and save her after all that she had said?  
  
"There is. one thing."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"A kiss." Legolas whispered, trying to hide his smile.  
  
"A kiss?"  
  
"Yes a kiss, I've never. been. kissed before." Legolas said drawing in deep breaths between words.  
  
"But Legolas." Maewyn began, but was interrupted by a cry as Legolas began to shake.  
  
"Oh Legolas, what's happening?" She asked as she gently placed her arms on him and ceased his shaking.  
  
"I'm dying." Legolas whispered, beginning to shut his eyes.  
  
"Legolas." Maewyn cried as she clung onto him.  
  
"Will you..." Legolas began as he gently touched his mouth.  
  
Maewyn fought an inner battle. Should she kiss him? What if this was a trick? Finally her conscience won and she gently bent over and kissed his soft lips.  
  
Legolas was lost in the moment. 'I didn't think she would...' He thought to himself as he took full advantage of the kiss and sat up and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Maewyn was taken aback as Legolas sat up and lent into her kiss. It wasn't entirely the kiss that had startled her, it was the fact that Legolas had sat up, and once he did, an arrow dropped from under his arm. Rage brewed in her as she shoved him back.  
  
Legolas was shocked as he was shoved away from her. Then he realised what had happened. 'The arrow.' He thought to himself as he looked down and saw it on the ground beneath him.  
  
He adverted his eyes from Maewyn's, who meanwhile, was furious.  
  
"Oh dear." He said as he slowly stood and walked away from her.  
  
"I would say more then 'oh dear' if I were you."  
  
"Well, got to go." Legolas replied as he stood up and began to walk away.  
  
"Get your low life self back here this instant Legolas Greenleaf."  
  
"Sorry, didn't hear you. Must dash." And with that Legolas took of at a run.  
  
"Wait till I get my hands on you!" Maewyn yelled as she ran after Legolas towards Rivendell.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas came out of his thoughts as a gentle hand firmly gripped his shoulder.  
  
"What bothers you so?" Estel questioned.  
  
"My conversation with Maewyn." Legolas replied honestly.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Something I shouldn't have." Legolas sighed.  
  
"Like." Estel prompted.  
  
"That I didn't want the anything about our marriage to change."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yes. And now she will forever hate me."  
  
"I'm sorry to say this Legolas, but I'm fairly sure she disliked you already."  
  
"I know. But I so wanted everything to be different. I just wanted to rile her a little."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Because, well,"  
  
"Because what Legolas?"  
  
"Well, remember what happened last time I was here."  
  
"I remember perfectly."  
  
"Well when I kissed her she."  
  
"Turned and tried to pound you." Estel almost laughed at the memory of Maewyn running angrily after Legolas, clutching her dress.  
  
Legolas looked at him and gently nodded. "Besides that."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well, she did not resist when I kissed her. She only pulled away when she realised I tricked her."  
  
"Yes, and your point."  
  
"Well, I'm not really sure. But I didn't want to pull away from the kiss either." Legolas sighed, trying to deal with all the conflicting emotions.  
  
"Legolas, what are you trying to say?"  
  
Legolas blushed slightly as he turned away from the man.  
  
"I've changed my mind." He whispered.  
  
Legolas failed to hear Estel's reply, for at that moment Legolas was looking to the river where Maewyn was still speaking to a male elf. He watched as walked off with the male elf. Anger once again erupted in Legolas and before he knew it, jealousy boiled in his veins.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Yes, you've been very perceptive if you've noticed the changes. We've done this deliberately to satisfy the masses. Plus, myself (and Urebriviel) were not entirely satisfied with the original version. (I'm extremely picky).  
  
~*~Belle Bing and Urebriviel~*~ 


	6. Chapter six

I feel so happy; this is the first chapter that I've written completely by myself! (There are two bits that I have added to Urebriviel's chapters, in chapter 3 and 4, I bet you can't guess which) but anyway, back to the point. I hope you like my first chapter that I've written.  
  
~*~Belle Bing~*~  
  
Please read and review, and all flames will be used to cook our dinners. Thank you to all who reviewed!  
  
~*~Belle Bing and Urebriviel~*~  
  
Maewyn quietly tapped on Arwen's door, once Haldir had left. Arwen opened the door immediately, and her smile upon seeing her friend turned to a frown as she noticed the tears running down Maewyn's face.  
  
"Mae?" She asked, as Maewyn pulled her into a hug, "What's the matter?" Maewyn attempted calming herself before she spoke again. Arwen led her to her sitting room and sat beside her. "Start from the beginning." She suggested.  
  
And Maewyn did just that, not leaving any detail out as she recounted everything from the moment she left Arwen previously.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"But the thing is," Maewyn finished, "Legolas was just so arrogant. Surely Ada can see that?"  
  
"Your father wants what is best for you." Arwen soothed. "He wants to see you happy before he dies."  
  
"But Legolas is not going to make me any happier!" Maewyn whined.  
  
"What about Haldir?" Arwen raised an eyebrow.  
  
This made Maewyn smile. "He's so friendly." She smiled. "And absolutely gorgeous," and then said teasingly, "but I know you prefer a certain scruffy half-elf, so I won't say anything more."  
  
Arwen playfully swatted her on the arm. "Leave Estel out of this." She admonished. "But, it is a good thing that she turned up when he did, or else you and Legolas may have killed each other." Maewyn nodded, describing the events to her again, describing in great detail how she had caused Legolas vast discomfort, although she could tell Arwen was much more interested in hearing how Estel rushed in and saved the day.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
The two women talked into the early hours of the morning, before falling asleep in Arwen's comfortable chairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
When Maewyn awoke the next morning, panic filled her body. She hadn't gone home last night after the confrontation with Legolas. Instead, she had spoken with Haldir and spent the night with Arwen.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Quickly, she rushed to her house, expecting to slip in without finding anyone awake. She was wrong.  
  
"How could you?" Her father demanded when he saw her come into the room, "King Thranduil and I went to all this trouble to arrange this marriage for you, and you spend the night with another elf!"  
  
"But Ada I." Maewyn tried to defend herself but her father wanted to hear none of it.  
  
"I know you were with a male elf, don't try and lie." He thundered, "Prince Legolas saw you!"  
  
Suddenly, it all made sense to Maewyn as Legolas stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Now I understand," She sneered. "Well, Prince Legolas." She spat, "if you would have actually bothered finding out where I actually was, you would have discovered that I spent the night with Arwen. And that other elf you saw me with? He was doing the nice thing and escorting me to her room.  
  
Maewyn, in a rage, stormed out of her father's house and kept running. Not even the serenity of the river would calm her this time.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Maewyn ran for hours, before finally stopping for a break beside a river. Dunking her head in the cold water did not stop her tears from falling as she hoped they would, but it did cool her down after she had run for such a long time. After drinking greedily from the river, she settled back against a tree and fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day, Maewyn was still nowhere to be found. Legolas had gone to Estel, and guiltily explained what had happened earlier. Estel, knowing Maewyn well, was deeply worried about her. Even when she was at her maddest, she had never stayed away from Imladris for this long.  
  
Even her father, who was still furious at her, feared for her safety, and everyone turned to Estel to find her. But, unbeknownst to them, as soon as Estel had found out that Maewyn had run away, he had sent the best tracker in the land after her. Haldir.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Haldir was way beyond the borders of Imladris when he found the first clue to the whereabouts of Maewyn. It was a hairpin, a silver one, with jade stones set in it. He slipped it into his pocket, his hopes of finding the elvish maiden growing.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
When Maewyn Narthúle awoke, darkness had fallen on the second day since she had gone missing. She tried to sit up, but to her dismay, she collapsed in a heap on the ground. She was weak, weaker than she had ever been before. Her normally perfect elvish vision was corrupted as large white spots danced in front of her eyes.  
  
Something was wrong.  
  
Maewyn struggled to get up but her limbs were too heavy and refused to work. Leaning back against the tree, she let sleep take her again.  
  
What Maewyn did not know however, was that the water that she had consumed was poisoned. In this area grew a plant that excreted a paralysis poison. If Maewyn wasn't found soon, she'd die.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Haldir stumbled over yet another root, still searching for Maewyn. The sky was extremely dark and even with his elvish vision he could not see much. The moon was refusing to show her head. He was almost ready to give up the search when he went flying. But, unlike usual, it didn't feel like a root he tripped over. He got back up to study what he had fallen over, and found that it was that which he had been looking for. Maewyn.  
  
Scooping her up, he started the journey back to Rivendell, hoping he had found her before she had come to any harm.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Do you think we will ever succeed?" Arwen asked Estel; they were sitting at the top of a waterfall, on a riverbank over looking Rivendell.  
  
"What will we succeed in doing?" Estel asked. Arwen sighed exasperatedly.  
  
"Our plan to get Maewyn and Legolas to like each other. Estel, have you been listening to a word I said?" Estel grinned guiltily, answering Arwen's question without the need for words. "It's got to be horrible though." Arwen commented, "Being forced to marry where there is no love."  
  
"Oh there is love there." Estel said casually, then he turned to face Arwen, "They're just unwilling to admit it." Both parties were prevented from commenting any further when another elf approached.  
  
"Lord Estel? Lady Evenstar?" When the pair turned, the elf continued.  
  
"Haldir of Lórien has returned with Lady Maewyn." Estel and Arwen were up and back at Rivendell in an instant.  
  
They ran through the halls at great speed. When they reached Maewyn's room, they knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in,"  
  
The voice that bade them enter filled Arwen and Estel with unease. It was Elrond who had asked them to come in, and he would not be there unless.  
  
Unless.  
  
Unless there was something wrong with Maewyn.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Narthúle is an combination of two Elvish words, meaning 'fire' and 'spirit'.  
  
Did you like my individual first chapter?  
  
~*~Belle Bing~*~ 


	7. Chapter seven

First we would like to say a big thank you to all our reviewers. I can't believe we're up to over fifty. That's the first time that either of us have got up that high and it makes us so excited. Yay yay yay! Thank you for reviewing whether you liked it or not. ( Yes, it's a short chapter, but we promise that the next one will be quite long. Also we apologise that it has been a long time since we've updated, but that's my (Belle Bing's) fault. Prelim's for the HSC has given me a bigger workload than I'm used to, but we'll still keep writing.  
  
So, please read and review, and all flames will be used to cook our dinners.  
  
~*~Belle Bing and Urebriviel~*~  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Legolas approached Maewyn's healing chamber with mixed emotions. Should he apologise? After all, it was his fault that Maewyn ran away, but on the other hand, he did see Maewyn with another elf, and surely things weren't as innocent as she said.  
  
Legolas contemplated these thoughts as he reached Maewyn's room. The sight that met him was of Estel and Arwen in deep discussion.  
  
Arwen turned and watched Legolas arrive. Walking away from Estel, she allowed Legolas to speak alone with him.  
  
"How does she fair?" Legolas asked softly.  
  
"Not good." Estel sighed, tears brimming in his eyes. "It has been two weeks Legolas, two weeks. She has not even shown any sign of improvement." Legolas embraced his friend, his self-esteem plummeting rapidly. The pessimistic side of his conscience won out. It was his fault that Maewyn was laying in there, and he knew it.  
  
"This is all my fault. I am sorry." Legolas said when he broke the embrace, casting his eyes to the floor.  
  
"T'is not your fault." Estel said gently, "You know what a short temper Maewyn has, sooner or later, something was going to set her off."  
  
"Do not lie for my sake Estel." Legolas said, voice unwavering. "Please, our friendship should mean more to you than that."  
  
It was at this moment, that Elrond appeared exiting Maewyn's chambers, closely followed by the blonde elf they had come to know as Haldir. Confusion flowed through Legolas as he watched the two come towards them.  
  
"How is Maewyn's condition?" Estel eagerly asked.  
  
"The situation has not changed. I am afraid she has become drastically worse." Elrond explained, lowering his head.  
  
Tears formed in Estel's eyes. He was losing his best friend.  
  
Legolas remained composed, but shock was beginning to overwhelm him.  
  
"But there is still hope." Haldir said hastily but firmly. Legolas and Estel lifted their heads and looked at the elf.  
  
"How?" Legolas asked dubiously.  
  
"The lady Galadriel can cure her condition." Elrond explained, "but she will have to stay in Lothlorien for an extended period of time."  
  
Legolas turned to stare at Elrond.  
  
"Is it wise to move her?" He asked, "Lothlorien is quite a journey from here." Elrond nodded.  
  
"Haldir is riding back to 'Lorien to prepare the lady Galadriel. He shall leave this afternoon." Haldir nodded his head, confirming Lord Elrond's statement, while relief swept over Estel's features.  
  
Estel and Haldir left presumably to prepare Haldir for his journey. Legolas stepped forward, to see Maewyn for himself, but Elrond held up his hand when Legolas was mid stride.  
  
"She shall have no more visitors today."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
We've had some reviewers that were confused about where Maewyn ended up when she ran away. She ran for quite a while (two days I think) and ended up far from the borders of Rivendell. Haldir found her and brought her back.  
  
Does that clear it up?  
  
Please review.  
  
~*~Belle Bing and Urebriviel~*~ 


	8. Chapter eight

Hot on the tail of our last chapter, comes a longer one, bit more teenager- y, but it had to be done. Also, we have some news. After long discussions, we have decided to end this tale in three more chapters. But, fear not, we have decided to make this a trilogy of stories, all involving Maewyn, and all titled from Urebriviel's song. They will also be all posted under Urebriviel's name.  
  
On to the routine things, please, please, please read and review. We're up to 58 reviews so far and we're loving it! Thank you to all those who have reviewed so far. Those reviews make us happy, and the happier we are, the more we write. Thank you once again,  
  
~*~Belle Bing and Urebriviel~*~  
  
Maewyn was awake when Haldir came to say goodbye to her.  
  
"Ahh, so she is finally awake." Maewyn laughed, and then yawned. "But just barely." He added laughing.  
  
"So there is a reason that you have come to see me or do you just like being around me?" Haldir blushed at this accusation.  
  
"Actually, I have come to say goodbye." He said.  
  
"All ready?" Maewyn asked a little too quickly, and Haldir raised his eyebrow.  
  
"So who is wanting to be around whom?" He asked.  
  
Maewyn threw a pillow at Haldir.  
  
"You have to be nice to me. I am sick."  
  
Again, Haldir raised his eyebrow.  
  
"And you are how old?"  
  
"So you are leaving?" Maewyn prompted not so subtly, deliberately, but all this jesting was in good nature. During Haldir's stay at Imladris, Maewyn and Haldir had grown to be good friends.  
  
"Yes, I have to go back to Lothlorien. Lady Galadriel is in need of me."  
  
"Will you come back?" She asked hopefully, and Haldir shook his head.  
  
"A very important visitor is coming to Lórien and I have to be there to help her." Maewyn tried to stop the jealousy that was seeping into her system at the mention of the fact that Haldir would be with another female elf, but it wasn't working.  
  
There was a knock at the door and Haldir opened it.  
  
"It is time." A messenger elf said. Haldir nodded.  
  
"I have to go." He offered as way of excuse to Maewyn and she shrugged, pretending not to care.  
  
"Goodbye." She said coldly, and Haldir smiled knowingly. He thought that it was cute that Maewyn was pretending not to care.  
  
"Farewell." He said softly, and kissed her on the forehead. Then, he placed Maewyn's saddlebag in her lap. "I believe this is yours." He smiled wryly.  
  
Haldir did not wait for Maewyn to open it. He left, shutting the door quietly as he went.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that evening, Arwen was sitting on Maewyn's bed, letting Maewyn just talk. The crimson haired elf had seemed distressed when Arwen had first arrived, but now she had worked herself into a frenzy.  
  
"He knows, he knows." Maewyn kept repeating, and Arwen was getting confused.  
  
"Who knows what?" She asked gently, and Maewyn looked at her accusingly, as if the answer was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"HE KNOWS." Maewyn repeated.  
  
"Knows what?" Arwen prompted.  
  
"About me."  
  
"Maewyn, I do not understand."  
  
"Haldir knows about Seldo."  
  
"Oh." Arwen said quietly. "That is serious."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Maewyn." Arwen began.  
  
"HE KNOWS." She shouted.  
  
"Who knows what?" Someone asked, entering the room.  
  
"That is none of you business Estel."  
  
"Well clearly it involves some male, who is it?" Estel prompted as he sat beside Arwen on the bed.  
  
"Estel," Maewyn warned.  
  
"Arwen do you know of whom Maewyn speaks in secret of?" Arwen shrugged and winked at Maewyn. "Who is it?" he demanded.  
  
"No one." Maewyn replied.  
  
"Maewyn."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why do you need to keep secrets from me? Have I ever told anyone secrets you have told me before?" Estel asked, a little hurt from being left out.  
  
"Estel," Maewyn said gently,  
  
"I'll guess then." Estel said pleasantly.  
  
"You will never guess." Maewyn warned.  
  
"Does it have anything to do with Haldir?" He guessed, hitting the nail on the head.  
  
"What, how did you know?" Maewyn grinned. She knew better than to try and hide anything from her best friend. "I mean. No it is not Haldir."  
  
Estel and Arwen laughed.  
  
"You've been awfully obvious." Estel said lightly, "fawning about the place all the time. 'Oh Haldir.'" He did his best impression of Maewyn.  
  
"Estel!" Maewyn cried, "This is serious. He knows about Seldo!"  
  
"You're over reacting." Estel assured her. "I have known Haldir for a long time. He is not going to tell anyone, he is very trustworthy."  
  
For some reason, it was only just then that Maewyn remembered that Haldir was going back to Lothlórien to help another ifemale/i elf.  
  
"Let's speak no more of him." She decided. "Tell me why I received the pleasure of so many visits this afternoon." Estel and Arwen shared a secret smile. "What?" Maewyn asked.  
  
"You're not healing properly." Estel explained. "Lord Elrond decided that it would be best if we took you to another elven realm more suited to healing your ailment."  
  
"Where?" Maewyn's curiosity piqued, something suspicious was going on, and she was being left out of it.  
  
"It is a surprise Maewyn, ask no more questions." Estel said. Maewyn sighed. It was clear she was going to get no more information.  
  
Lord Elrond knocked on the door.  
  
"It is time to go." 


	9. Chapter nine

Hey, this is almost the last chapter!!!!!! Not to worry, there's still the sequels! Please, read and review, we're almost up to seventy, yay! Thank you to everyone who took the time to do it, we love ya all! Anyway, hope you enjoy!  
  
~*~Urebriviel and Belle Bing~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Haldir had had barely any time to himself since he had arrived home in Lorien. After warning Lady Galadriel of Maewyn's condition and subsequent arrival, he was whisked off by his friends, all wanting to know why it had taken almost a month to return from Imladris.  
  
Now he was alone. He was glad of it too, it gave him time to think about everything. Maewyn, his relationship with her, and where Legolas fit into it.  
  
Legolas. That name made his blood run cold. While he would not consider Legolas to be his enemy, there was certainly animosity between them. That was to be expected however; they both wanted the same girl.  
  
Maewyn. She always made Haldir smile. He could not imagine why Legolas and Maewyn hated each other so much. Maewyn was a wonderful girl. She was fiery and enjoyed life. And now she was sick. And it was Haldir's fault. If only he had gotten to her faster. Not that he was complaining, it meant that she could spend plenty of time with him here. But still, he couldn't help but feel partially guilty.  
  
Haldir sighed and tried to put those thoughts out of his head. For the past day, those thoughts had been chasing each other around his brain and it was driving him crazy. Lying back against the headboard of his bed, he closed his eyes, hoping the self-imposed dark would give him some mental clarity, but instead, he felt the dizzying effects of exhaustion take hold of him. Moving down so his head was on his pillow, he closed his eyes again and this time fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Maewyn fidgeted impatiently in the carriage.  
  
"Are you going to say goodbye?" Her father stuck her head in the window. Maewyn smiled and opened the door to the carriage.  
  
"Of course father." She enveloped him in a hug. While both may have still been a little mad at each other for the planned betrothal, they had come to realize that they had both been a bit hasty in their judgments.  
  
"Take care my daughter." He whispered into her hair.  
  
"I will father." Maewyn promised solemnly.  
  
Maewyn climbed into the carriage with Arwen in beside her. In front, Legolas and Estel mounted their horses.  
  
"Shall we go?" Estel called back and Maewyn nodded. They set off, Maewyn's father watching them until they were no longer in sight. Then he went back to his home, knowing that that would be the last time he saw his daughter.  
  
He would soon be reunited with his wife.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Arwen sat patiently beside Maewyn who was nervously squirming around.  
  
"Maewyn?" Arwen asked humouredly.  
  
"Yes?" Maewyn replied innocently.  
  
"Maewyn, what is troubling you?" Arwen smiled. "What makes you say that?" This time, Maewyn's reply was not so innocent.  
  
"You have not stopped moving since we got in the carriage."  
  
"No, I am fine. He only." Maewyn clamped a hand over her mouth, hiding her words.  
  
"He whom?" Arwen replied with a sneaky grin.  
  
"I did not say anything."  
  
"Maewyn, if something is troubling you, please tell me."  
  
"No!" Maewyn snapped. Arwen said no more. Obviously, this was a touchy subject for her. Arwen decided to try a different approach.  
  
"Maewyn, if something is troubling you, share it with me. Please, keeping it inside and placing more pressure on yourself will not help your illness." Maewyn bowed her head. "Please." Arwen pleaded. "I will not tell a soul." Maewyn nodded meekly and began her tale.  
  
And what a long saga it was. After half an hour of talking without interruption, Maewyn sighed.  
  
"And you know the worst part, I had started to have feelings for him, and now he's going to be with another she elf. It's not fair." Maewyn finished throwing her hands resentfully in the air.  
  
"Maewyn," Arwen hugged her friend as tears fell from her jade eyes. "It will be all right. It will all work out in the end." She rubbed Maewyn's back soothingly.  
  
"I hope so." Maewyn sobbed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The group had been traveling for the best of six days. They were tired, hungry and they needed to rest. Though Maewyn and Arwen insisted that they were capable of continuing, the party still stopped.  
  
Arwen helped the extremely weak Maewyn out of the carriage. Though Maewyn hid her pain and suffering, the evidence was plain in her eyes, that with every day that she was suffering more. Her normally vibrant green eyes had lost their sparkle, and her fiery red hair hung limp about her face. Her skin had gone so pale that she looked almost lifeless.  
  
Maewyn though, being the independent elf she was, ignored her illness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Arwen and Maewyn sat beside the gradually growing fire.  
  
Estel brought two blankets over and tightly wrapped one around Maewyn who was now shivering quite violently, and the other gently over Arwen.  
  
Legolas who had already made their dinner, looked over at the weak Maewyn. Standing up he walked towards her and sat beside her.  
  
Placing the warm broth in her hands, he began to feed her. Maewyn stared at Legolas and quickly moved away from him.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" She cried, standing up and dropping the blanket from around her frail form.  
  
"I'm trying to feed you." Legolas replied.  
  
"I can feed myself Legolas, I don't need your help." Maewyn tried to take the spoon of the other elf.  
  
"Maewyn, you can barely stand up in your current condition." Legolas said, looking pointedly at her quivering knees that were scarcely able to support her. "Please just let me feed you, at least then I know you've eaten." Maewyn sighed.  
  
"Legolas, please. Just let me do it myself. I know I can."  
  
"Okay," Legolas conceded. "But, if you start struggling, I'm taking that spoon off you and feeding you myself." Maewyn nodded and took the bowl from Legolas.  
  
"Watch then."  
  
Maewyn slowly brought the spoon to her mouth. Half of the contents of the soup spilled as her hand shook intensely. Moving the soup closer to her mouth, she was unable to keep her hand steady, and she spilled the remains of the soup on the floor.  
  
"Are you convinced?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Well I did try." Maewyn defended herself.  
  
"I know." Legolas whispered, walking to the now sulking Maewyn.  
  
Legolas levered the bowl out of Maewyn shaking hands. He slowly lifted the spoon to her mouth. Maewyn turned towards him. Hating her dependent state she opened her mouth. Legolas placed the spoon in her mouth and Maewyn soon devoured every last drop of the broth.  
  
Legolas continued to feed Maewyn.  
  
Maewyn who had finally given in to Legolas finished up the whole contents of her soup. Standing up she began to walk towards the fire.  
  
"Are you cold?" Legolas asked.  
  
"A bit." Maewyn softly replied.  
  
"Here." Legolas said whilst placing his cloak over her shoulders.  
  
"Why do you care?" Maewyn suddenly asked.  
  
Legolas was taken aback by this question, but Maewyn was quite suspicious of Legolas's newfound charity towards her.  
  
"I believe you should be taken care of." He replied.  
  
Maewyn turned and looked at Arwen, who had fallen asleep in Estel's lap. Turning she stared at Legolas.  
  
"Why?" she demanded weakly.  
  
"Because I." He did not give Maewyn an answer.  
  
"Why?" She repeated.  
  
"Because I have feelings for you, and it confuses me." He finally responded.  
  
"Why?" Maewyn asked again.  
  
"Why do you ask such questions from me?"  
  
"Why do you not answer?"  
  
"There is no need to answer." Legolas replied.  
  
Maewyn stared at Legolas and then turned towards the fire sharply.  
  
"What is it?" Legolas asked, anger fading to be replaced with concern.  
  
"Nothing." Maewyn whimpered turning towards him. Legolas could read the pain in her eyes.  
  
Legolas was at a loss of what to do with the elf standing before him. Her face was deathly pale and sweat ran from her face. As she whispered the words to him her eyes were beginning to roll back.  
  
Maewyn stared at Legolas confused, as shock was evident on his face.  
  
But Maewyn was aware of no more as her eyes rolled back and she collapsed to the ground.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas and Estel rushed through the forest that led to Lothlórien. The carriage that held Maewyn and Arwen jumped roughly over each bump in the road.  
  
Inside the carriage, Arwen was having difficulty keeping Maewyn from taking a trip out the window. Holding Maewyn's delicate form down, she prayed to all the elvish gods that Maewyn would survive the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ba Ba Bow! What have we done to Maewyn? You'll have to wait for the next chapter to see what happens! 


	10. Chapter Ten

Thankyou to all our wonderful reviewers, Yay, we are up to eighty reviews, I certainly didn't expect that. Also I would like to say, although Maewyn is sick, we both know that elves cannot get sick, they can only die of a broken heart or a battle wound, but we have no intention of killing Maewyn, yet. Maybe. Hmmm.  
  
Urebriviel  
  
Before we get any flames about the beginning of the Maewyn/Legolas bit, I want to say I'm sorry! (Please don't hurt us!) It had to be done, both Urebriviel and myself always had every intention of making this a Legolas/Maewyn story. (I just want to say that neither Urebriviel nor myself really believe you'll hurt us ( well, maybe Urebriviel, but she is a scaredy cat!)  
  
Belle Bing  
  
Lessons of the heart  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Haldir flopped ungracefully back onto his bed and rubbed his aching temples. Yes, he was glad to be back where he considered to be home, but not only was his mind back with Maewyn in Rivendell, he had a constant stream of visitors demanding (albeit playfully) what was so special in Rivendell that kept him there as long as it did. Haldir had just smiled mysteriously and went to talk to the Lady Galadriel.  
  
When he explained Maewyn's predicament, Galadriel had admitted that she had not heard of the plant, but was confident that she could heal Maewyn.  
  
Haldir had left immediately after that, making a beeline for his home.  
  
He was not sure why he wanted so much time on his own, perhaps he had had to much journeying to and from Rivendell, or not enough since his arrival in Lorien, but what was certain was that he definitely need to sort out his thoughts, before Maewyn, and most certainly her entourage arrived.  
  
Haldir spent the good part of the hour contemplating what had made him fall for Maewyn, feisty and passionate that she was, for he usually found his interest in the softly spoken she-elves.  
  
Haldir fell asleep with images of Maewyn dancing in her head. He had good dreams indeed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Maewyn lay asleep in a bed in the healing chambers of Lothlorien. Silence filled the room as the Lady Galadriel entered.  
  
She walked over to the bed containing Maewyn.  
  
Sorrow filled the Lady of the Woods as she watched Maewyn's pale form.  
  
Grinding up some herbs with a pestle, she began to make a healing potion.  
  
Once the complex potion was ground up, she poured it in a goblet; she then filled the goblet with water. Stirring the contents, she then brought the mixture to Maewyn's mouth.  
  
Maewyn's lips parted. Lady Galadriel slowly tilted the cup allowing the mixture to pour down her throat.  
  
Once the potion was all gone, Lady Galadriel left, hoping that the potion would immediately take effect.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Arwen and Estel waited outside Maewyn's temporary room. Lady Galadriel had recently just entered the room, which contained Maewyn.  
  
Estel slowly began to become impatient.  
  
Turning to Arwen he looked at her questionably.  
  
"What is taking Lady Galadriel so long?" he asked.  
  
Arwen startled out of her reverie looked up at him.  
  
"How am I to know?" she replied as she went back to her thoughts.  
  
Estel ignoring her statement questioned again.  
  
"Arwen, Lady Galadriel has been in there for hours, surely you must know what she is doing?"  
  
"Estel I know as much as you, I can assure you my Grandmother will help Maewyn."  
  
"But Arwen..." Estel began but was silenced as Arwen held up her hand.  
  
"Wait." She whispered.  
  
Estel stared confused, but soon ceased as Lady Galadriel exited Maewyn's healing room.  
  
Just as Estel was going to ask Lady Galadriel about Maewyn's condition, she stopped him by raising her hand.  
  
"We will have to wait and see." She said as she walked by the pair and down the hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Time passed and Maewyn spent more and time with the softly spoken march warden of Lothlorien. Yes, she had found his mysterious charge. It was indeed herself and with this, the memory of their first meeting in Lothlorien played out in her mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~Memory~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maewyn slowly turned in her bed to look at the occupant that had recently entered her room. A tall male elf stood in the doorway of her room. Blond haired graced his fair face and blue eyes stared into her green orbs.  
  
"Good morning Haldir." Maewyn greeted with a friendly yet sarcastic tone.  
  
"Good morning Maewyn, how do you fare this morning?"  
  
"Exactly the same as every other morning, but I'm sure you wouldn't know, since you would have been spending your time with your other female charge." Maewyn replied as she turned away from Haldir in her bed.  
  
"Is that a tinge of jealousy I detect in your voice Maewyn?" Haldir questioned.  
  
"In that a tinge of delusion I detect in yours?" she retorted.  
  
"I must say Maewyn what brought this on?"  
  
"Nothing." She snapped.  
  
"Are you angry with me Maewyn?" Haldir probed, he had not expected to be greeted like this.  
  
"No, why would I be angry with you Haldir?" Maewyn replied stressing out the word 'you'.  
  
Haldir grinned. Clearly he had hit a nerve. He decided to play with Maewyn a bit longer before revealing the truth.  
  
"You know Maewyn, you didn't answer my original question."  
  
"You have yet to prove why you care."  
  
For a moment Haldir was taken aback, she was becoming too much like Legolas for his liking, but he could see why she was upset. Considering how close Maewyn and himself had been when he had left Rivendell, it would seem like a punch in the face that he had not visited her in the three days since she had arrived.  
  
"Why wouldn't I care?"  
  
"Because it seemed the past few days you didn't, so, why now?" Maewyn snapped suppressing her anger.  
  
Haldir had had enough, he had to tell her who his mysterious female charge was or she would do something that was unforgivable.  
  
"Maewyn you should know.." Haldir began but was silenced by Maewyn's raised hand.  
  
"I do not want to continue this discussion Haldir."  
  
"Maewyn my female charge was.."  
  
"Haldir did you not understand, I do not want to continue this discussion, does your bad posture affect your hearing?"  
  
"Bad posture, I have nothing of the sort." Haldir responded standing up straight. He would prove her wrong.  
  
Maewyn smiled at Haldir knowingly and turned in her covers and placed her head on the soft pillow.  
  
"Namarie Haldir, I wish to sleep." Maewyn whispered. This hurt, how could Haldir ignore her for three days when she was in his home of Lothlorien? How could he act like this did not hurt her? Was she jealous? No! She and Haldir were just good friends. Weren't they?  
  
"Before I go Maewyn, you should know that my female charge." Maewyn continued to lie with her back facing him so he gently sat on the edge of her bed and softly cupped her chin and brought it around so she was looking directly at him. "I see none other than you." He said gently.  
  
"Me?" Maewyn questioned. That was not what she had expected.  
  
"Yes Maewyn, I had to come back to Lothlorien so that I could discuss the matter of your health with Lady Galadriel."  
  
"You mean to say all this time I was under assumption that you were with another female elf, Haldir, why did you not tell me?"  
  
"I was going to in Rivendell, but then I thought it would be humorous to leave you guessing, then before you silenced me so I couldn't explain, until now."  
  
"Haldir that was cruel."  
  
"Oh I know, did I succeed though?" Haldir asked smiling to Maewyn.  
  
"Succeed in what?"  
  
"In making you jealous."  
  
"Me? Jealous! Never."  
  
"My eyes tell me otherwise." Haldir retorted amusingly.  
  
~~~~~~~~End memory~~~~~~~~  
  
Maewyn was not aware that she had fallen asleep thinking about that incident, but she did, and when she woke up, she was startled to find someone staring down at her.  
  
However, it was not Haldir, as she had assumed, but another elf. One that had only been brave enough to visit her while she was sleeping.  
  
"Legolas?" Maewyn questioned, and startled, he quickly got up and left the room in a hurry. Maewyn looked confused at this, Legolas had not visited her once, why should he start now.  
  
"I see you are finally awake." Arwen teased entering the room. Confused, Maewyn looked at her.  
  
"Did Legolas just run out or was that all a dream?" She asked.  
  
"He passed in a hurry." Arwen confirmed, "I guessed that meant you were awake." Maewyn could not have possibly looked more lost at that moment.  
  
"But Legolas never visits."  
  
"While you are awake." Arwen corrected. "Mae, Legolas has sat by your bedside everyday since you have arrived, but only while you are asleep. Estel and I have reason to believe he talks to you to. I think that Haldir is not the only one who blames himself for your condition."  
  
"Legolas does not care." Maewyn laughed, this situation was sounding more and more ridiculous. "It's just absurd."  
  
"Mae, it isn't. Legolas has grown up. He is not what you remember him to be. And if you think about it, you didn't exactly give him a chance back in Rivendell either." Maewyn thought for a second. Had she really been all that rude to him? When she thought about it, the answer was obvious. Yes. She had been obnoxious beyond all belief, giving Legolas the idea that she hated him. Well she did, but that was before Arwen broke the misconception. No wonder Legolas was rude back to her. Sighing she sat up.  
  
"Arwen? Can you get him for me? I think we need to talk."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I hope you all enjoyed that long-awaited chapter, Belle-Bing and myself have been bombarded with work and assignments and to finally have a chapter uploaded, I stress the word 'finally' is a huge achievement for us. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks and please review.  
  
Urebriviel.  
  
And I promise it won't be as long next time. For the first time this year since school has started back, I am almost assignment free! Yay.  
  
Belle Bing 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Last chapter, no it's not the end. We have a sequel called 'Lessons of time', which will be posted soon. Anyway thanks for all your brilliant reviews. It means heaps to the both of us and encourages us to continue. Thanks.  
  
~*~Urebriviel and Belle Bing~*~  
  
Lessons of the heart  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Arwen Undómiel found Legolas sitting meditating up a tree not far from Maewyn's room.  
  
"You've been found out." Amusement twinkled in Arwen's eyes. Legolas groaned.  
  
"You did not have to tell her Undómiel." Arwen laughed. Legolas always called her that when he was annoyed.  
  
"She had a right to know. Honestly, you cannot have thought you would win her heart by carrying on the way you are." Legolas sighed.  
  
"She is not willing to give it to me. Why should I bother any longer?" Arwen smiled.  
  
"She wants to talk to you." Legolas, in shock, fell out of the tree. Arwen laughed as Legolas got up off the ground and brushed himself off.  
  
"What?" He exclaimed, taking hold of Arwen's shoulders and looking her straight in the eye for any sign of deception.  
  
"Maewyn wants to talk to you." She repeated. A grin spread over Legolas's face.  
  
"I do not know what you said to her but I'll love you forever for it!" He exclaimed, taking Arwen by surprise and kissing her. Arwen's eyes widened and they heard a  
  
"Hey!" From behind. Legolas spun around to see Estel standing behind them. Legolas grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Sorry!" Legolas called and ran to see Maewyn. Approaching a slightly shaken Arwen, Estel smiled.  
  
"What was all that about?" He asked. Arwen considered the question for a moment.  
  
"Maewyn and I had a little, uh, shall we say, talk."  
  
"You told her about Legolas didn't you?" Arwen nodded.  
  
"He had a right to know. It is all part of our plan remember? They'll be happily together in no time." Estel looked down at Arwen lovingly.  
  
"You cannot resist meddling, can you?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Maewyn?" Legolas asked with some trepidation, stepping into Maewyn's room. He was shocked to find that Maewyn was not in her bed where she should be, but sitting in an armchair on the other side of the room. "Are you allowed to be out of bed?" He asked, concerned about her condition.  
  
Maewyn got a look of defiance in her eyes that he was all too familiar with, so he let the matter go. "Arwen said you needed to talk to me." He said. Maewyn nodded.  
  
"She told me that you've been sitting with me everyday while I was asleep." Maewyn accused.  
  
"Yes, I was very concerned about you, and Lady Galadriel was not sure if her treatment would work." Legolas tried to remain as indifferent as he could, but it was not working.  
  
"Arwen also told me you have changed very much and I did not give you a chance back in Rivendell." Legolas did not know what to say. It was not that he was lost for words, it was that he knew that while Maewyn was essentially apologising, if he sounded arrogant, Maewyn would get mad at him again, but he did not want to sound like a doormat either.  
  
"Perhaps we should just say that neither of us gave the other a chance." When Maewyn did not explode, Legolas knew he had passed the test. "Are you feeling any better?" Legolas moved on to a more civil topic.  
  
"Well enough to get out of bed." Maewyn said, "Though I do not know how long the strength will last."  
  
"Then you should get back into bed." Legolas replied.  
  
"Just allow me this little time." Maewyn pleaded, giving the air of a small child and Legolas found he could not reject her.  
  
"So what would you like to do then?" He asked, extending his arm to her. Maewyn slowly stood up and took it.  
  
"How about a walk around the gardens." She suggested. "For all the talk of their beauty I have heard, I have not had the pleasure of seeing it with my own eyes."  
  
So Maewyn and Legolas toured the gardens, talking and making up for time that they had lost. They talked about many things, getting along amicably. Never once did they touch upon the subject of their arranged marriage, although both yearned to talk about it. The sun had almost set, and Legolas and Maewyn were still in the garden talking.  
  
"Oh," Maewyn groaned, her head spinning. She clutched onto Legolas's arm all the tighter.  
  
"I think it is time to get you inside." Legolas said firmly. Maewyn did nothing but groan in reply.  
  
Once inside, Legolas put her to bed.  
  
"This time, stay in bed." Legolas scolded lightly. Maewyn closed her eyes, but Legolas made no move to leave, contented in his role as watcher. Maewyn did not sleep however.  
  
"Thank you." She mumbled, "I really appreciate what you've done. All of it." Maewyn took a breath. "I know we fight all the time, and that we've been placed in a less then agreeable situation, but, friends?" Legolas smiled.  
  
"Of course." He placed his hand upon Maewyn's who now had her eyes open, and did not mind the gesture at all.  
  
"Maewyn, I." Legolas had started to say, when the door to Maewyn's room opened. The elf at the door was the last one Legolas wanted to see.  
  
"Haldir." Legolas greeted him, none to friendly.  
  
"Legolas." Haldir replied, in a tone equal to Legolas's "It seems your busy, Mae, I'll come back later."  
  
Before Maewyn had a chance to reply, Haldir had left. Legolas turned back to Maewyn, eyebrows raised.  
  
"Mae?" he questioned. Maewyn snatched back her hand.  
  
"Haldir is a friend, he is entitled to call me what he wants."  
  
"Am I not your friend also?" Legolas enquired. Maewyn shrugged.  
  
"After the way you just acted towards Haldir, I cannot be sure." Legolas got angry. Why was Maewyn acting like this?  
  
"How can you be considered an elf?" He demanded, shocking Maewyn. "You are casual in your friendships, and do not care who's heart you are breaking." Maewyn now equally as angry, pretended to ignore that statement.  
  
"And what about you?" she accused. "You were ready for an arranged marriage."  
  
"I only agreed because I had feelings for you." Legolas yelled back, caught up in the heat of the moment. "But I can see why you string me along. To win points with another elf! Why did you not tell me in the first place? I would have gone." Legolas's voice had dropped now.  
  
Maewyn felt like she had been stabbed. Was this true? Was she only using Legolas? She did not want to marry him did she? Maewyn felt tears pricking her eyes so she squeezed them shut. Opening them again, she saw Legolas standing over her.  
  
"Well Mae?" he used the nickname for her in a mocking tone, "Are you going to tell me what's going on, or haven't you finished playing games yet?" Maewyn could take these accusations no longer. Managing to get out of bed, she fled the room.  
  
Legolas should have been able to catch her easily, but given his current feelings it took him much longer than necessary to decide whether to chase after her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Haldir could feel the tears working down his face. It was hurting. After all the time he had spent with Maewyn, he thought that Maewyn was forgetting Legolas. He obviously misjudged the situation. Haldir felt hopeless. He really had feelings for Maewyn; he had never felt this way about another elf. He could imagine himself spending the rest of eternity with her. And that was when he knew it. It wasn't just feelings he had for this feisty elf, it was love.  
  
Haldir did not know how to react to this revelation, as he was still unclear on what Maewyn was feeling. Choking out more tears Haldir heard the sound of another approach. He hastily rubbed all traces of the tears from his face before turning to face the intruder. It came as a shock to realise the elf was Maewyn.  
  
Maewyn almost crashed into Haldir in her flee from Legolas.  
  
"Mae." Haldir asked holding her up. When Maewyn realised it was Haldir supporting her; she collapsed to her knees taking Haldir with her.  
  
"I can't. I can't." she sobbed. "I'm so sorry." Haldir's forehead creased in concern. What had Legolas said to her?  
  
"Mae, tell me, what is troubling you?" This caused Maewyn to cry harder.  
  
"All I can do is hurt people." Maewyn bowed her head in shame. "Everyone must hate me."  
  
"No." Haldir smiled gently, "I think you're wonderful." Maewyn was taken aback by this. This was all she needed. Ever since she had left her room, she'd been trying to convince herself that Haldir was the best one for her.  
  
Having him say that he thought her wonderful was giving her the go ahead. Leaning closer and closer to Haldir, she kissed him on the lips.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
By the time Legolas decided to follow, Maewyn was well and truly out of sight. He followed her trail never the less. He ran and ran and finally came to the garden he and Maewyn had toured earlier. The sight that greeted him made his blood run cold.  
  
Maewyn, Haldir, kissing. Legolas turned. It was obvious whom Maewyn chose now. His choice had been made for him. He left the garden to ready himself to leave Lothlorien.  
  
Making his way back inside, he ran into Arwen and Estel.  
  
"Where is Maewyn?" Arwen asked surprised that they were not together, especially after they had been getting on so well.  
  
"It is over. Maewyn has chosen another. I do not need to be here." His voice wobbled, betraying how he really felt. He quickly wiped at his eyes and then left.  
  
Estel and Arwen looked at each other in dismay. How did this happen?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Haldir knew he had to break the kiss when he felt tears on his face. But they weren't his; they were Maewyn's. He held her face in his hands.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked, looking into her eyes.  
  
Maewyn went to nod, but as a wave of dizziness enveloped her, her eyes fluttered shut. She fell against Haldir, adding more weight to what was already troubling him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That, I have to say, is the last chapter of Lessons of the Heart. We're cruel aren't we? But! Never fear, Urebriviel and I are already working on the sequel Lessons of Time, however we have half yearly exams coming up, so it might be a bit of a wait. I would like to say sorry for leaving you such a wonderful (well, I think so anyway) cliffhanger, but I wouldn't mean it! I love tormenting you with what is going to happen next.  
  
I really want to say thank you to all of you who left reviews (good and bad) because they have really helped us to develop our skills. And, if you are interested in anything I have written, I do have my own account, under Belle Bing. Please, read, review and stick with us for the sequel.  
  
~*~Belle Bing~*~  
  
On another note, Belle Bing is a wonderful writer and she should be credited for this. I really encourage for you all to have a look at her stories. Anyway please review and the sequel will come all the sooner.  
  
~*~Urebriviel~*~ 


	12. Note

Ok this is just a note, to let you all know that the sequel to lessons of the heart has been posted. But since fanfiction has been stuffing around there have been problems. Anyway the sequels name is Lessons of time. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
~*~ Urebriviel~*~ 


End file.
